Talk:Girl Meets World Spoiler Page/@comment-27356959-20160321180757
Shanoske,Melh, I am sorry that I did not respond to your post of 4 days ago, for some reason I am not getting alerts when these are sent out. I am now scrooling every day, I aagree with you that one of two things will have to happen, (1) they keep the show on Disney, but explore more adult subjects, a little hard to do as the 6 year olds watch this show and many others on Disney. Of course Disneycould put up a disclaimer talking about Adult Content. (2) Yes they move to Freeform and go fourth and conqure. I also see this show as being the first that Disney lets go past 4 seasons. Not sure though, as long as the show keeps making money for the corporation it will be on some channel. Shanoske I was glad to read you were not offended, like I said if any two people can offend each other and still come out talking it is you and me.Some one asked how old I was,( I think it was Melh) they said that they are 74, lets say that I am old enough that I have three Grand Children, and I am sort of retired, though I still work part time. When I first started reading post they were all from a site called TV on Line, I was amazed at how many parents and Grandparents had something to say about this show, and I still am. I was trying to figure out why this was happening when I thought about an old post I had written a long time ago. we as Adults want happy endings, we have seen enough sadness in are lives that a show like this makes us forget and gives us a little hope. The thing we want the most is for Riley and Maya to be happy and continue the growing friendship. I could give a rats behind about Lucas and what girl he wants,In fact part of me would love Maya to end up with Josh, and Riley to be with Farkel, and let the pretty boy be with Smakel or who ever. I know that last comment will piss off some people. I think that you watch show like this you think back to your own childhood, that girl you really liked, and the good looking guy who could have who he wants, then dump them when they were tired of them, I of course do not belive that they would write a story line for Lucas like that. But it makes you think of that girl or that guy that you just wanted a chance with, but you knew it was not going to happen. I guess that is why I am such a fan of Farkel, and I hope so much for a Farkel, Riley relationship. One final thought, they have already taped 6 episodes, and with the exception of some guy on U Tube who speculates what is going on by using a lot of foul language, I have seen nothing on what the future holds. That may be a good thing. Talk to all later.